


12AM

by singcanary



Series: Late Nights [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Virgil and Logan are mentioned, as are Thomas and Joan, this talks about insomnia so like. know that i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singcanary/pseuds/singcanary
Summary: It's 12am in the mind palace, and two sides are still up.





	12AM

Logan had gone to bed ages ago. Virgil had tapped out not too long after, too. They were just too exhausted with the whole situation to stand it any longer. Not that the other two could blame them. Patton and Roman were exhausted themselves, they just had too much on their minds to sleep. How could they? They were, together, Thomas’s right brain; his emotions, his goals, his hopes, his values. And Thomas had just had a huge fight with Joan.

So, no. They weren’t going to get sleep anytime soon.

But they were fine, honestly. If anyone would have asked, they both would have said that they were absolutely and entirely fine. And they definitely would have said so with smiles that reached their eyes. And they for sure would have said so at a normal, not suspiciously fast rate. Of course.

Because they were _fine._ They _were._

They just needed to make sure that they didn’t dwell on anything too… _unpleasant._  
With Logan off to sleep and Virgil to do who knows what, Roman and Patton were alone with each other and an elephant in the room that neither wanted to bring up.  
Patton ended up in the kitchen, putting his focus on what there was in the pantry, rather than the tears stinging at his eyes and the tightness in his chest. Meanwhile, Roman had turned on the T.V. and begun scrolling through Netflix, his mind set on finding a light-hearted sitcom and not on how tightly he was gripping the remote or how his jaw clenched. He finally landed on Parks and Recreation, and, turning the volume up as loud as he could stand, louder than the anger and hurt still ringing in his ears, he let his feet carry him into the kitchen, too. Patton had gathered up anything and everything in the room that could be used for baking and had already begun a mix. A glance at the open phone on the counter told Roman that brownies were in coming, and the fact that Patton didn’t even bother to hum along with the Parks and Rec theme song told him that the tears running down Patton’s face were probably not because he had gotten some flour in his eyes. But everyone gets flour in their eyes from time to time when baking. In fact, Roman’s own eyes were starting to prickle. So he just pulled out his own phone, deciding to bake something as well. The two fell into a tense silence that neither was about to challenge, with just the sound of the television from the other room and the sounds of bowls and pans and spoons as any background.

In the morning, Logan and Virgil would wake up to a kitchen full of baked goods, a fair amount burnt or otherwise ruined.  
If they asked, Patton would say he hadn't cried over trays of dropped cookies.  
If they asked, Roman would say he hadn’t hurled a brunt cake at the wall.  
If they asked, Patton would say he used the electric mixer to cut down on time, not just to hide his sobs.  
If they asked, Roman would say he made so much bread because he figured it would be a hit, not so he could use the kneading to get out the hurt and anger.

They would both say that they got some sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm finally posting something here instead of writing into tumblr or hoarding wips on my computer!  
> Fun fact, I wrote this a while back, before Deceit was a character, and I did think about editing to reference him at the end. (But I liked it as it was, so I didn't, lol)  
> Also, this is gonna be the first part of a series! So yes it's pretty short, but there will be a handful of companion pieces for it!


End file.
